39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tiki tooki/I Know What They Are Planning
I have figured it out. This time, I am almost %100 sure, and I have evidence to support it. Cahills, brace yourselves. I read Peddreddy123's blog on his electromagnet theory, and he's not far off. He was right about the Vespers using the electromagnet as part of the plan, but there is something else I have discovered, involving the Antikythera Mechanism. In chapter 15 when Erasmus discovers that a model of the mechanism has been stolen he says, "It looked familiar to him, though he couldn't quite recall where he had seen it before". So, where did he see it before? The answer is, he didn't. He saw something like ''it. An artifact that has everything to do witht the mechanism. The Ring. Now, of course, you're asking, ''how does the ring have anything to do with it? ''I found numerous pieces of evidence, and I'll describe each one. The first piece of evidence is the Ring's uncanny resemblance to a gear. I looked it up online, and the Antikythera Mechanism is made up of dozens of gears and parts, ranging in size. 82 fragments have been discovered so far, but some are still missing, and I believe the ring is one of them, one of the key pieces for it to work. Secondly are the Greek symbols inside the Ring. Now, in Gideon's time, Greece was part of the Byzantine empire, which was primarily Latin-speeking, not Greek. therefore, we must asume the Ring was ''not ''made in Gideon's time, also because of the fact that Gideon himself speculated that ''it came from the ancient world, ''in ''Vespers Rising. ''Now, logically, if it wasn't made in Gideon's time, it was made before then, almost certainly in acient Greece or Rome, where the Antikythera was made. I haven't yet deciphered what the symbold represent, but I will look into it some more. Then there are the carvings of the moon-phases on the Ring. These have long been a mystery, and I think I have the answer. In the book it says that it was used as a sort of clock/calendar, but it was also used to track the phases of the moon and lunar eclipses. I got this information from Wikipedia, on the Antikythera page, here is the exact text: ''"The action of turning the hand crank would also cause all interlocked gears within the mechanism to rotate, resulting in the calculation of the position of the Sun and Moon and other astronomical information, such as moon phases, eclipse cycles, and theoretically the locations of planets." On a side note, another bit of info I found was this, a connection to Archimedes. "All of the mechanism's instructions are written in Koine Greek,[7]http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Verifiability not in citation given and the consensus among scholars is that the mechanism was made in the Greek-speaking world. One hypothesis is that the device was constructed at an academy founded by the Stoic philosopher Posidonius on the Greek island of Rhodes, which at the time was known as a center of astronomy and mechanical engineering; this hypothesis further suggests that the mechanism may have been designed by the astronomer Hipparchus, since it contains a lunar mechanism which uses Hipparchus's theory for the motion of the Moon. However, recent findings of The Antikythera Mechanism Research Project suggest that the concept for the mechanism originated in the colonies of Corinth, which might imply a connection with Archimedes.[13]" You may have noticed little tidbits in the books about weird weather and geoligical patterns, that, at a glance, seem irrelevant. In fact, they are crucial to understanding the Vespers. There are mentions of strange weather throughout the second series, primarily in books 3 and 4. Examples include Mt. Vesuvius becoming suddenly active, a sudden heat wave in Attleboro, a drought in the Pacific Northwest, and the earliest ever snowfall in Germany. With all of these weird hints towards strange weather patterns, it can't be a coincidence. As all of the information above is true, we can logically determine this: 1. The Ring is crucial to the Vesper's success, and is dirrectly related to the Antikythera Mechanism. 2. Combine the Ring and the Antikythera, and you get one piece of the puzzle. 3. The stolen electromagnet is also a piece of the puzzle. 4. The Vesper's plan will involve the following: Strange geoligical and atmospheric phenomina and celestial objects and patterns, both items on earth (i.e. astrolable, de Virga map) and objects in space (i.e. star patterns, constellations, planetary movements, and most importantly, solar/lunar eclipses and the phases of the moon). 5. The manuscripts are directly related to the final plan. Due to all the celestial objects and manuscripts Dan and Amy are collecting for Vesper 1, the weird weather, the robbery of the Antikythera model, and the ring, my hypothesis is this: The stolen electromagnet will work in accordance with the Antikythera Mechanism (which can only be completed with Gideon's Ring and information from the Marco Polo manuscript, the astrolabe, the de Virga map, the Apology, ''and the Voynich) to create a weapon, a revolutionary piece of technology. What it is for, I am not quite sure, but I suspect, due to Vesper one's quote ''I will move the world, ''that it will bring some global cataclysmic event down, such as pole reversal, an ice age, strange weather patterns (which are already starting to happen), or something else that could bring the Vespers to power. Please give me feedback or share theories of you own! UPDATE: I am curently trying to see if there is anything to learn from the Greek symbols inside the rings. As of now, four of the six symbols have been reealed to us. They are: 'ο (Omicron), 'τ '(Tau),ψ '(psi), and 'λ '''(Lambda). Their English equivilents are O, T, PS, and L respectively. Psi does not have a true English equivilant, but for example, it sounds like the "ps" in "lapse". (Tiki tooki (talk) 04:34, September 23, 2012 (UTC)) Category:Blog posts